


Jealous

by lemoncherry28



Series: TaeWin Song Drabbles [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Minor Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, song drabbles, taewin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 20:44:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13865661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemoncherry28/pseuds/lemoncherry28
Summary: Lee Taeyong never considered himself a jealous person. He found jealousy as something petty and trivial and found it ridiculous when people got jealous. Until today...when he’s about ready to eat those words and finally understands why people get jealous so easily. (aka the time when Taeyong gets jealous for Yuta hogging Sicheng all day)





	Jealous

**Author's Note:**

> Hello hello~! This is the very first part of my 'TaeWin Song Drabbles' series where I will be writing out TaeWin drabbles based on songs! If you have any song that you would like me to write out for TaeWin, feel free to comment it down below and I'll be happy to write it! It can be any song that you like, regardless of language, genre, etc. Anyways, please read~!

Song #1: Jealous

.

“It's not your fault that they hover

I mean no disrespect

It's my right to be hellish

I still get jealous...”

 

-Nick Jonas; _‘Jealous’_

.

Lee Taeyong never considered himself a jealous person. He found jealousy as something petty and trivial and found it ridiculous when people got jealous. Until today...when he’s about ready to eat those words and finally understands why people get jealous so easily.

It’s so stupid, really. He knows that his boyfriend, Sicheng, is the cutest creature in the entire world (Taeyong’s words, not anybody else’s) and that there will be times when people will coo and hover over him. Those compliments aren’t what make Taeyong jealous. Weirdly enough, it makes him happy. Happy that there are people out there who know real cuteness when it smiles and laughs and aegyos right in front of their faces. But no, that isn’t what makes him jealous.

What makes him jealous is the fact when people hover over him and don’t let go of him. At all. Like what Yuta has been doing. The entire freaking day. Since the time they woke up and until now, the Japanese male has been clinging  onto the Chinese male like a koala and Taeyong gets that the two are best friends, thus the clinginess, but he supposes that there must a time limit on how much time you spend with your best friend. All he wants is to cuddle with his boyfriend. Is that too much to ask? Apparently so, considering the fact that whenever Taeyong tries to get close to Sicheng, Yuta would immediately wrap himself over the younger male. And hissing at the older male.

“Hyung, you’re going to get wrinkles if you keep frowning like that.” Taeyong looks to his right to see Donghyuck smirking, a face the older knows all too well. The entire NCT group-excluding Mark who’s passed out as well as Lucas and a few other members-are watching movies and cuddling with each other. Taeyong’s alone because surprise, surpise, Yuta is cuddling Sicheng and he’s left alone to hug a pillow. “You’re going to get wrinkles and  you won’t be handsome anymore and then Sichengie-hyung would dump you and date Yuta-hyung.”

Taeyong feels his blood boil. He knows that the younger is simply poking fun at him for being jealous but he can’t help feeling mad. “Keep up that sass kid, because Mark’s going to get tired of it one day and dump you for Lucas.”

Now it’s Donghyuck’s turn to frown. “Mark-hyung would never do that!”  He’s quiet for a moment. “He wouldn’t do that...would he, hyung?” The younger asks pitifully and NCT’s leader immediately feels guilty.

“No, Donghyuck, Mark wouldn’t do that.” The leader sighs. “I just said that for payback for what you said to me.”

“Well don’t do that again!” NCT 127’s maknae is quick to revert back to his usual self as he gently punches Taeyong in the arm before grabbing a pillow on the sofa and marching to the bedrooms.

“Where are you going?” The older asks before averting his gaze to the screen.

“To Lucas-hyung’s room. I’m not taking any chances!” The younger bellows and the older has to laugh a little as he watches Donghyuck disappears into the direction of the bedrooms. The sound of quite loud whispering catches his attention and he immediately frowns again when he notices Sicheng and Yuta talking with Yuta _way_ too close to his boyfriend. They continue talking like that for the majority of the movie and it goes to the point where Taeyong can’t handle his jealousy anymore. He quietly leaves the room and heads into his room that he shares with Taeil. It’s empty, since the older is watching the movie with the rest of the group and knowing his groupmates, they would all spend the rest of the night watching movies and sleeping on the couches, huddled up together.

Taeyong crawls into his bed and it feels so strange. He usually sleeps with Sicheng in Sicheng’s bed, but because of his feelings, he stubbornly chooses his bed as a sign of jealousy and protest. He’s been exhausted the entire day so it doesn’t take long before he falls asleep with the idea of Yuta and Sicheng together haunting his mind.

Taeyong feels the sudden dip of the bed and a warm body snuggling up close to him as he struggles to open his eyes. His nose lands on a tuft of hair that smells like strawberries and his eyes immediately fly open. It’s Sicheng.

“Sichengie, what are you doing here?” He whispers as he spoons the younger boy, running his hand through the younger’s hair.

“Because I missed you, hyung.” Sicheng answers back, stifling a yawn as he nuzzles Taeyong’s neck, an act that makes the older weak in his knees.

“But you didn’t seem to miss me when you spent the whole day with Yuta.” The older pouts rather childishly, because yes, he is still jealous.

“I felt bad for Yuta-hyung because he misses Hansol-hyung.” Sicehng murmurs as he plays with Taeyong’s sleep shirt and Taeyong feels immediately guilty. He knows that Yuta and Hansol were best friends and he still remembers the hurt and sadness the Japanese male felt when the older male decided to quit being a part of the SM Rookies.

“I’m sorry that I couldn’t spend time with you, hyung.” The Chinese male whispers rather sadly.

The older kisses his forehead gently. “Don’t apologize, Sichengie. I should be the one to apologize; I was jealous of you and Yuta for no reason.”

“You shouldn’t be jealous, hyung. You’re the only one for me.” The younger lifts his head from the older’s neck, pressing a kiss on a corner of the older’s lips. It didn’t take long for Taeyong to capture Sicheng’s lips for a proper kiss and the two only broke away when they needed to breathe.

Taeyong could feel Sicheng smile into his neck. “I’m sleepy, hyung.” And to prove his point, the younger yawns, cuddling close to the older.

“Me too.” The Korean male adjusts the blanket so that it cover the both of them. “Goodnight, Sicheng.”

“Goodnight, hyung.”

The next day, the rest of NCT is surprised to find Lucas shaking in fear whenever Donghyuck is near and they are even more surprised when Taeyong holds onto Sicheng the entire day and sending glares to anyone (read: Yuta) who comes way too close to Sicheng for his liking (read: at least a foot away from the younger). What? He isn’t taking any chances.

 

End of Song #1.

**Author's Note:**

> *laughs awkwardly while crying* I'm so sorry that it got a bit sad near the end! I JUST REALLY MISS JI HANSOL AND SM DID HIM DIRTY BY NOT LETTING HIM DEBUT AND NOW HE'S GONE AND AJFLKSDJLSDJFL. But in all seriousness, I really do miss Hansol and I wish him all the best of luck in his debut that's hopefully coming soon. Please comment down below which songs I should write next for this adorable couple and I hope to see some song recommendations! Bye~!


End file.
